castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2/Gallery
=Promotional Images= Logos Lords of Shadow 2 Logo.png|Logo LOS2-JPN-LOGO.jpg|Japanese version logo Castlevania logo Black ver.jpg|New logo Artwork castelvania-canvas 2.png|The door to Dracula's Chamber LoS2-Concept1.jpg|Clock Tower LoS2-Concept2.jpg|Vampire Warrior Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-1.jpg|Dracula Jailer.jpg|Jailer Screenshots Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-2.jpg Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-3.jpg Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-4.jpg Konami's Pre-E3 2012 Conference Artwork File:LoS2 Poster.jpg File:los2-wolf.jpg File:los2-bats.jpg File:los2-dracRed.jpg File:los2-drac.jpg File:los2-drac2.jpg Trailer screenshots File:t1_1.jpg|Transformation File:t1_2.jpg|A New Challenger File:t1_3.jpg|Brotherhood Seige File:t1_4.jpg|Dracul File:t1_5.jpg|Have at you File:t1_6.jpg|Marie's Tomb File:t1_7.jpg|Mist Transformation File:t1_8.jpg|Sacrifice to a Titan File:t1_9.jpg|Seige Titan File:t1_10.jpg|The Dragon File:t1_11.jpg|Ultimate Power File:t1_12.jpg|What is a man E3 2013 2013_E3_Castlevania_LOS_2_-_1.jpg|Dracula life-size figure 2013_E3_Castlevania_LOS_2_-_2.jpeg|Dracula life size figure (front detail) Game Screenshots E3-2013_alucard.jpg|Alucard E3-2013_awakening.jpg|Awakening Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-2-Back-in-the-Castle.jpg|Back in the castle E3-2013_carmilla.jpg|Carmilla E3-2013_cathedral-altar.jpg|Cathedral altar E3-2013_deeper-into-the-castle.jpg|Deeper into the castle E3-2013_dracul.jpg|Dracul E3-2013_dragon-power.jpg|Dragon power E3-2013_exploring-the-castle.jpg|Exploring the castle Golden-Paladin.jpg|Golden paladin E3-2013_marie.jpg|Marie E3-2013_out-of-the-frying-pan.jpg|Out of the frying pan E3-2013_shadow.jpg|Shadow E3-2013_the-ballroom.jpg|The ballroom E3-2013_the-dragon-vs-medusa.jpg|The dragon vs medusa E3-2013_the-entrance-to-medusas-lair.jpg|The entrance to medusa's lair E3-2013_the-library.jpg|The library E3-2013_trevor.jpg|Trevor Comic-Con 2013 Screenshots castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-11.jpg|Behold a daughter of Satan castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-17.jpg|Deep Underground 1483681383.jpg|Dracula vs Stone Golem castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-12.jpg|How will the game end castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-15.jpg|I destroyed you a long time ago castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-14.jpg|It's just you and me castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-08.jpg|The door is locked ss_982b204113d5b69868216bd299892fbe782f12ba.1920x1080.jpg|The Jailer and his minions LOS2-toy maker.jpg|The Toy Maker castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-10.jpg|Void Power castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-16.jpg|You're no longer our lord Artwork Comic-Con concept art 01.jpg Comic-Con concept art 02.jpg Comic-Con concept art 03.jpg Void Sword.jpg|Void Sword Chaos Claws.png|Chaos Claws Games Com 2013 Screenshots Belmonts Creed.jpg|Belmont's Creed Belmonts Revenge.jpg|Belmont's Revenge Castle Shop.jpg|Castle Shop Chupacabras Return.jpg|Chupacabras Return Climbing the Gorgon.jpg|Climbing the Gorgon Gorgon Dental Care.jpg|Gorgon Dental Care Harryhausen Forever.jpg|Harryhausen Forever Hiding from Carmilla.jpg|Hiding from Carmilla Outnumbered.jpg|Outnumbered Victor Belmont.jpg|Victor Belmont Artwork Brotherhood God Paladin.JPG|Brotherhood God Paladin Siege Titan.jpg|Siege Titan Brotherhood Warrior.JPG|Brotherhood Warrior Stone Golem.jpg|Stone Golem LOS2 Carmilla (1).jpg|Carmilla LOS2 Harpy.jpg|Harpy Draculas Castle - Castle siege - Detail.jpg|Dracula's Castle - Castle siege - Detail Draculas Castle - Exterior.jpg|Dracula's Castle - Exterior Draculas Castle - Exterior wall.jpg|Dracula's Castle - Exterior wall Chupacabra - Mirror Arena.jpg|Chupacabra - Mirror Arena Riders of the Storm Arena.jpg|Riders of the Storm Arena Stheno.jpg|Stheno Void Sword Chamber.jpg|Void Sword Chamber Draculas Castle - Underground Gardens - Garden Sculpture.jpg|Dracula's Castle - Underground Gardens - Garden Sculpture Character Renders LOS2 Carmilla.jpg|Carmilla LOS2 ToyMaker.jpg|Toy Maker LOS2_Victor.jpg|Victor Halloween 2013 Screenshots Agreus.jpg|Agreus Belmont vs Belmont.jpg|Belmont vs Belmont Dracs hideout.jpg|Drac's hideout How dare you defy your master.jpg|How dare you defy your master Ill smash you like a flea.jpg|I'll smash you like a flea! Looking for Carmilla.jpg|Looking for Carmilla Perhaps I shouldnt go there.jpg|Perhaps I shouldn't go there Rising Strike.jpg|Rising Strike Skeletons for Halloween.jpg|Skeletons for Halloween The forest guardians lair.jpg|The forest guardian's lair 10 Dracula concept Art CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-Dracula.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-dracula01.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-dracula02.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-dracula03.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-DRACULA06.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-DRACULA2000.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-DRACULA epilogo.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-Dracula propuesta.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-DRACULA RANDOM.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-L Bl Dracula.jpg Render Dracula CH Marketing Amenazador.jpg Artwork CLOS2 Hi RES RGB CL.jpg Pre-Order Incentives CVLOS2 GS Pre-Order Amazon.jpg|Amazon: "Dark Dracula" Skin CVLOS2 GS Pre-Order BestBuy.jpg|Best Buy: "Relic Rune Pack" CVLOS2 GS Pre-Order GameStop.jpg|Gamestop: "Dracula Armor" Skin January 2014 Screenshots 2014-LOS2 01.jpg 2014-LOS2 02.jpg 2014-LOS2 03.jpg 2014-LOS2 04.jpg 2014-LOS2 05.jpg 2014-LOS2 06.jpg 2014-LOS2 07.jpg 2014-LOS2 08.jpg 2014-LOS2 09.jpg 2014-LOS2 10.jpg 2014-LOS2 11.jpg 2014-LOS2 12.jpg 2014-LOS2 13.jpg 2014-LOS2 14.jpg 2014-LOS2 15.jpg Render 2014-LOS2 16.jpg|Dragon Form 2014-LOS2 17.jpg|Acolyte 2014-LOS2 18.jpg|Sculpwind 2014-LOS2 19.jpg|Satan ToyDragon CH Marketing Agro.jpg|Toy Dragon Artwork 2014-LOS2 00.jpg|Dracul's Bite Launch Screenshots LOS2-Launch-Screenshots 01.jpg LOS2-Launch-Screenshots 02.jpg LOS2-Launch-Screenshots 03.jpg LOS2-Launch-Screenshots 04.jpg LOS2-Launch-Screenshots 05.jpg LOS2-Launch-Screenshots 06.jpg Japanese Official Page LOS2J-Dark Dracula Costume.jpg|Dark Dracula LOS2J-Armored Dracula Costume.jpg|Armored Dracula LOS2J-Alucard.png|Alucard LOS2J-Zobek.png|Zobek LOS2J-Trevor Belmont.png|Trevor Belmont Category:Lords of Shadow 2